


El amor no fue suficiente (Spideypool)

by Nonimi



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spiderman - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, Drama, M/M, Post-Break Up, Slash, Tragedy, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonimi/pseuds/Nonimi
Summary: Oneshot.Porque a veces el amor no alcanza, a veces no es suficiente.Historia de una ruptura.Intento de sonfic, canciones de Lana del Rey.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 4





	El amor no fue suficiente (Spideypool)

Las manos de Peter temblaban, leía una y otra vez el mensaje de su novio, quien le pedía encarecidamente que se reunieran a conversar.

Hace un par de días habían discutido, ni siquiera recordaba el verdadero motivo de la discusión pues últimamente siempre encontraban motivos para estar discutiendo, desde las cosas más mínimas a cosas de mayor importancia.

Pero ahora Peter Parker tenía miedo, sabía que Wade era principalmente un idiota, pero en ciertas ocasiones se ponía más serio de lo normal, y cuando su novio pensaba de forma racional, era de temer.

Ahogó un sollozo, que finalmente dejó escapar en un copioso llanto, sabía que algo mala sucedería, estaba más que seguro que su relación con Wade ya no tenía vuelta, solo que él era lo suficientemente masoquista para haberla hecho durar, quizás ambos lo eran, ambos habían vivido demasiado tiempo dentro de una ilusión que debió terminar más temprano que tarde.

Soltó un suspiro, bebió un vaso de agua y se sentó en la barra de la cocina, puso canciones, de esas que son para cantar y llorar, una hermosa voz se escuchaba de fondo y Peter cantaba en bajos susurros aquella letra que le inundaba el corazón.

All those special times I spent with you, my love  
They don't mean shit compared to all your drugs  
But I don't really mind, I've got much more than that  
Like my memories, I don't need that.

Siempre lo supo, ellos eran muy distintos, mundos realmente separados que aunque la gente romantizara sobre los polos opuestos, estos muchas veces simplemente no se podían unir, pues las discrepancias, las miradas de vida y las esencias no eran más que agua y aceite, que se podían tolerar pero jamás unir.

Don't say you need me when  
You leave and you leave again  
I'm stronger than all my men  
Except for you  
Don't say you need me if  
You leave last, you're leaving  
I can't do it, I can't do it  
But you do it well

Ya no había agua en su vaso, ahora lo reemplaza el tequila, aquella bebida que tanto parecía disfrutar su novio, o mejor dicho exnovio, pues era obvio lo que sucedería, si no era Wade, era él, o quien fuese daba igual, ellos ya no podían seguir, ya no tenían que seguir manteniendo a cuestas una relación que siempre estuvo destinada al fracaso, que no debió pasar más allá de unas noches de buen sexo, que estúpidos habían sido al fingir una relación normal, una que no era más que una fachada, pues ellos no se entendían, sus mundos eran realmente distantes.

I'm pretty when I cry  
I'm pretty when I cry  
I'm pretty when I cry  
I'm pretty when I cry  
I'm pretty when I cry  
I'm pretty when I cry  
  
I'm pretty when I cry.

Se escuchaba de fondo cuando Peter se tomó de un solo sorbo el vaso de tequila, se levantó antes de que el alcohol hiciera efecto en su sistema. Se miró al espejo, la letra tenía razón, siempre que lloraba se veía lindo. Soltó una risita mezclada con el llanto y fue hasta su habitación, aquella que aún conservaba la masculina esencia de Wade.

Apagó su móvil, recordando con sus últimos minutos de raciocinio los consejos de su amigo Peter Maximoff, quien tenía algo de experiencia en el tema, sobre todo en aquello de cagarla al llamar borracho a exnovios.

Soltó una risa al recordar las anécdotas de su mejor amigo, sentía como el tequila se estaba subiendo a su cabeza, sentía el estúpido deseo de llamar a Wade, gritarle cuanto lo amaba y cuanto deseaba que se lo follara, pues aquello era lo que sentía fuertemente, pero sabía que sólo era el alcohol en su sistema, pues el deseo no era para siempre, el amor se era lo suficiente para mantener una relación.

Las lágrimas volvieron, se abrazó a si mismo mientras se dejaba mostrar como un animal herido, botando todo aquello que le atormentaba, su pecho dolía como nunca, tenía miedo, no sabía si era la opción correcta, pero era lo mejor, de eso estaba más que seguro.

Por ahora dormiría, quería que las horas pasaran rápido, no quería esperar más, era como una espina clavada, que, aunque doliese quitarla, una vez hecho, ya no había dolor, o al menos no tanto.

Su aspecto era espantoso, de seguro papá Tony se hubiera espantado de verlo tan demacrado, ni siquiera había ido a visitar a sus padres pues darían el grito por el cielo, tenía miedo de sus palabras, del clásico _“te lo dijimos”_ aunque no negaba que en realidad ansiaba sentir los brazos de papá Steve calmándolo, que sus caricias se llevaran sus tristezas.

Sonrío, una risa que no llegó a sus ojos pero que era lo suficiente para fingir. Quería verse guapo, quería que Wade se fuera con el mejor de sus recuerdos, sus vidas no se reencontrarían, pue sólo los haría sufrir.

Cuando odió aquel día el sol que iluminaba todo, el verano estaba pegando fuerte y la gente lo parecía disfrutar, camino al lugar en que habían quedado se topó con más de una feliz pareja disfrutando el anochecer de verano, aquellos con cálidas brisas que tantas veces disfrutó junto a Wade.

I've got that summertime, summertime sadness  
Summertime, summertime sadness  
Got that summertime, summertime sadness.

Suspiró mirando su móvil, había llegado algunos minutos antes, sus manos temblaban más que nunca y estaba seguro de que su piel estaba más que pálida, sentía incontrolables deseos de huir, pero no era lo correcto, no era lo que necesitaban.

A lo lejos vio a Wade tan hermoso como siempre, pero sin su característica boba sonrisa, se veía serio, enojado o quizás triste, Peter no quería averiguarlo, no quería saber del sufrimiento de su amado pues estaba seguro de que esto le dolía más que a él.

Fue un saludo con apenas un roce, sus labios ya no se encontraban, sus cuerpos no se ansiaban, temían herirse, más de lo que ya estaban.

Las palabras fluyeron de forma rápida y limpia, tal como una cirugía, no era necesario alargar más aquella tortura, ellos lo tenían más que claro.

No hubo gritos, no hubo lágrimas, sólo un profundo dolor que les estaba calando en lo más profundo de sus almas. Sabían que aquel final siempre estuvo escrito, que estaban destinados a acabar, pero nunca pensaron que podría llegar a doler tanto.

Kiss me hard before you go  
Summertime sadness  
I just wanted you to know  
That baby you're the best.

Sus lenguas jugueteaban mientras sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, finalmente sintiendo aquel salino sabor, pero no querían separarse, querían hacer durar ese momento para siempre pues sabían que no se repetiría, que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Maldijeron al oxígeno, cuando finalmente tuvieron que separarse, ambos se miraron con lágrimas en los ojos, ninguno se atrevió a hablar, ya lo habían dicho todo y nada a la vez.

Think I'll miss you forever  
Like the stars miss the sun  
In the morning skies  
Late is better than never  
Even if you're gone I'm gonna drive drive

I’ve got that summertime, summertime sadness  
Summertime, summertime sadness  
Got that summertime, summertime sadness

Una última mirada, un último suspiro y sus caminos se separaron, esta vez para siempre. Dos corazones se habian roto esa noche.

Don’t make me sad, don’t make me cry  
Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough, I don’t know why.

Caminaron en direcciones distintas, con la intención de devolverse, de juntarse y abrazarse, de decir que todo estaba bien, que ellos podían contra todos y todo, pero ambos resistieron, apretaron sus dientes y siguieron caminando, tragándose el llanto desolador que los acechaba, ya lo habian decidido, era lo correcto.

Choose your last words, this is the last time  
‘Cause you and I, we were born to die  
(We were born to die)

Peter caminó abrazando su cuerpo, sabía que no hacía frío pero él lo sentía, era como si una parte de él se hubiera ido, quedando congelado, quizás para siempre.

Sus lágrimas caían de forma desbordaba, dolía como la mierda, pero era lo necesario, ya había hecho durar demasiado algo que en comienzo nunca debió existir. Hubo amor, uno pasión, pero no fue suficiente, no para mantener una vida juntos.

Tomó la botella de whiskey, ya ni siquiera le importó servirse en una copa pues estaba seguro de que en un par de horas ya no quedaría bebida que tomar. Sabía que estaba mal, nunca era sano inundar las penas el alcohol, lo tenía más que aprendido luego de lo que había pasado papá Tony, pero esa noche no le importó, ya luego podría volver a ser el correcto Peter Parker, esa noche lo necesitaba, necesitaba olvidar y lidiar con el dolor.

Lágrimas corrían mientras borraba cada recuerdo de Wade, mientras lanzaba a la basura cada regalo, cada carta, cada detalle.

Maldijo mientras borraba cada foto, sabía que, aunque borrada toda evidencias los recuerdos seguirían ahí, sólo esperaba que cada vez fueran más difusos, que dolieran menos.

Pero hay amores que no se olvida tan rápido y hay otros que simplemente no se olvidan.

Dream a little dream of me  
Turn this into something sweet  
Turn the radio on, dancing to a pop song  
Fuck it, I love you  
Fuck it, I love you  
Fuck it, I love you  
I really do.

Un grito desgarrador salió de su boca, ya no había lágrimas, ya no había alcohol, solo había dolor. Dolor de amar a alguien y saber que no podían seguir juntos, que nunca debieron haberlo estado y que esa fatídica noche, sólo dos corazones rotos habían quedado.

_**FIN** _

  
_ _ _ _ _ 

Canciones de Lana del Rey:

\- Pretty When You Cry

\- Born to die

\- Summertime sadness

\- Fuck it I love you


End file.
